


A Dove’s First Flight

by jaracens



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, dawn saving her adopted son, fuck slade, mama birb to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaracens/pseuds/jaracens
Summary: AU where Dawn’s flying abilities awaken and she flies and saves Jason instead of Connor saving him





	A Dove’s First Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Titans 2x05

She doesn’t know what was happening. She looks to the sky when she hears anguished screams, and horror fills her stomach as she watches Jason hurtle toward the ground.

That’s when something _ snaps _in her.

Before she knows it she’s sprinting down the street, pumping her arms as fast as they could go, and she _ jumps. _

She feels her feet lift off the ground, and she’s hurtling through the air.

From below she hears Hank mutter, “The fuck?” as he watches Dawn _ fly. _

_ She’s fucking flying. _

She doesn’t know a damn thing about flying but she doesn’t care. She just knows that she needs to get Jason safely to the ground.

That’s all that matters.

She turns her fists Superman style, and wills herself forward. She can’t help but release a small gasp as the air beats her face as she took off through the night, quickly approaching Jason’s falling body.

When she catches up to him, she nearly misses him. She grabs his cape in her gloved hand.

Jason gasps as he jerks to a stop.

“What the…?” He stutters as his eyes fall on Dawn. “You can…?”

She pulls him into her arms, grunting in response.

“Apparently.” She replies as he wraps his arms under her armpits, and buries his face into the nape of her neck, right under where her white hair met the base of her cape.

His fingers are digging into her shoulders, and she bites her lip so she doesn’t make a sound.

He was trembling, and she tried her best to delicately land on the ground below them, stumbling when her feet hit the ground.

Jason clings on to her, and she kneels on the ground next to him.

He was sobbing, and she quietly shushes him, rubbing his back comfortingly.

“Fuck off you bird bitch!” He says suddenly, and Dawn is taken aback.

He stumbles away from her while she remains on her knees.

“Jason?” She says, trying to calm him down.

“You’re a fucking _ liar_!” He shouts and tears well in her eyes.

Donna and Hank approach, and Hank tries to calm down the boy.

“Dawn, don’t believe what he says. He’s just in shock.” Donna puts her hand on her shoulder.

Dawn nods numbly, wiping the stray tears that fall on her cheeks.

After a few moments, Jason reapproaches Dawn, and hugs her.

“I’m sorry,” He pauses. “I-I shouldn’t have reacted that way.” He glances at Donna and Hank for help.

“It’s okay.” She smiles, hugging him close to her.

Dick and Kory stumble down from the building, and the group overhears Dick threatening to end Deathstroke.

“He was fucking _laughing_!” Dick growls to Kory, who takes his hand comfortingly. “As if it were some sort of _joke_!”

“I know, I know,” The other woman said. “We’ll stop him.”

Jason pulls away from Dawn, and faces his brother.

“We all will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the Dawn/Hank/Jason dynamic on the show so I wanted to write an au where Dawn saves Jason.


End file.
